Battery packs (energy storage packs) that include a plurality of battery modules (energy storage apparatuses) housed in a pack case are well known. The plurality of battery modules each include one or more battery cells (energy storage devices) housed in a module case. It is necessary to cool the battery modules since they generate heat when the battery cells are repeatedly charged and discharged.
In light of this necessity, a battery pack capable of cooling battery modules housed in a pack case has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 5109559). In this battery pack, the battery modules are cooled from outside the module cases by providing a heat dissipating component between module cases of the battery modules and the pack case (battery case).